


The Language of the Flowers

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Anniversary, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Tender Tuesday, Web is a little clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: It's Web and Lieb's first anniversary together as a couple, and Web's a little lost at what to get Lieb. Until he sees his literal and proverbial sign. Flowers: On Sale!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little something for Tender Tuesday. Thanks for reading!

Anniversaries… Not David Webster’s strong suit in any department. Whether it’s his own or others, it’s something that never crosses his mind to celebrate. He’s not the kind of guy to go out and claim why anniversaries are stupid, although he thinks the notion of celebrating with big gifts and lavish surprises is all part of a scheme to keep capitalism alive.

But he’ll let that go, because this is his and Joseph Liebgott’s one year anniversary and something makes him want to let go of all that bitterness he holds and actually get Lieb something special. He hopes it’s not something Joe is opposed to either, considering they never talked about doing anything special.

Web hadn’t really thought about it up until the day arrived. He had left for the day, leaving Joe tangled in the sheets of the bed. He’d gotten dressed, brushed his hair, and pressed a kiss to Joe’s cheek before leaving. The whole while, Joe never stirred from his slumber.

The thought makes Web chuckle as he stands in the aisle with awful cards. Everything is horribly colored, or the saying inside ends up completely ruining the exterior. Web’s able to appreciate any words someone elects to write, but these cards are atrocious. So with a heavy sigh, he slides the card back into random slot and exits the drug store.

As he walks down the sidewalk, satchel hanging over his shoulder, Web starts to feel nervousness bubbles in his chest. What if Lieb’s disappointed with whatever Webster’s able to find? What if Web had misjudged Lieb’s character through three years of knowing each other and one year of dating? Is it possible that David could have been negligent in noticing Lieb’s feelings?

David huffs out a sigh as he continues down the street… but just out of the corner of his eye he sees a chalkboard sign propped up. He slows his steps as he approaches, reading the neon blue cursive letters.

 _“20% off flowers; THIS WEEKEND ONLY!”_  The sign reads, which has Web’s brow lifting curiously. Flowers… definitely not a Liebgott-esque gift but a gift nonetheless.

Curiously, Web takes a side step to the left and pushes his way in through the door. The building is painted a soft green on the outside, which Web knows he’s walked this path numerous times before but never spared the location a glimpse. When he steps inside, he feels like he’s been missing out.

The walls are lined with extravagant flowers, some still potted in plastic cups, or some moved to decorative pots in case someone’s in a rush. There’s one woman in the back with a dingy brown apron on with a spray bottle in hand, tending to each flower with care. Something about the location makes him feel nostalgic, wishing he could take the time to raise these plants to full health. He wouldn’t have the patience, he thinks.

A woman steps out from the back room, now stepping up to the counter with a few pamphlets in hand. As she gets closer, her eyes lift up towards Web and a smile grows on her face, slow and genuine.

“Hi!” She greets, her thick brown curls bouncing around her face. Her skin is tanned and all her makeup is dark, with elegant eyeliner and taupe lipstick. Web wishes his thoughts would be more original, but she fittingly looks earthy. “How can I help you?”

Web steps forward with a shy smile, eyes darting around the place. “Well, I’m trying to get a thoughtful anniversary present-”

“Say no more!” She proudly steps around the counter as she slides her arm through Web’s. She’s quick to walk him around the place, showcasing all of the flowers. “The language of flowers is the most thoughtful gift anyone can give. It’s more than just saying how you feel. It’s a gesture.”

Web nods, distantly remembering his mother and aunt talking about their favorite flowers when he was a boy. His aunt would always chuckle at his mother since her favorite flower was yellow roses, which symbolizes friendship. She’d ask how she’s ever supposed to know if someone’s interested if they only hand over yellow flowers.

“Can you tell me about this special someone? How do you feel about them? What are their favorite colors?” She stops him just at the corner of the store as she now turns to him with light in her eyes. Web wonders if this is her favorite part of the day, listening to everyone gush about their love.

He lets out a huff of nervous laughter as his cheeks turn pink. “He’s a smartass, and he’s loud and always wants to start a fight. But he’s passionate and that’s what I love about him. He’d never admit it but he’s so caring and thoughtful. And when he smiles,” Web shakes his head fondly as he can see Lieb’s bright grin behind his eyes, “I know everything’s going to be okay.” Web has to cut himself off as he remembers he’s talking to a stranger. He’s not that much of a sap.

She gives him a bright smile as she pats his forearm and gets them to continue down the walkway. “I’ll build you a bouquet today. I’m thinking a medium size would be good, since this lovely man of yours doesn’t sound too flashy.”

Web nods in agreement, glad that she’s understanding. She pauses as she grabs a roll of brown butcher paper and slides off a large section. Then she turns towards Web with a grin.

“So everything I’m going to point out is just a suggestion. If there’s anything you want to throw in, let me know.” She turns around as she starts but then she remembers something. “Oh, I’m Daisy by the way.” She shrugs her shoulders and then continues on.

Web nods slowly at that, his smile growing. “Fitting…” he trails off as he follows just a step beside her.

She points out a small plant which has a few pinkish white flowers growing in groups. “This is arbutus, a great accent flower. The meaning it’s been given is “Thee only do I love,” and I think that’s exactly something you would want to say.” She grins as picks the plant and sets it in her roll of butcher paper.

As they walk along, Web finds a gorgeous orange flower. He stops as he cups the plant between his fingers, looking it over. “How about this, Daisy?”

She turns around with a hum, but then she walks over to Webster’s side with a fond smile. “It’s a marigold, and they’re beautiful really, but they also mean cruelty so I think we should stay away from that one.”

Webster’s brows dart up as he turns to look at her, giving her a respectful nod. “Duly noted. I’ll leave the flower picking to you.”

Then Daisy goes through, picking up two more flowers on the way. She cuts off a magenta flower that she quickly tells David is a zinnia, the meaning being long lasting affection. She places it delicately within the arbutus, and now David knows exactly what she means by it being an accent flower. There are only two species she’s got so far but the bouquet looks exquisite.

Then, they round the first row and head towards the very end, back towards the front desk. She’s not done yet, because she cuts four yellow tulips and places them within the others. She’s spread the colors out magnificently, with the yellow a nice pop between the purple flowers. She turns to David and gives him a wink.

“A yellow tulip, because of the way you described it smile. It means “There’s sunshine in your smile,” so the tulip is something straight from your description! I’m going to go wrap this up for you, but was there anything else you’d like added?” She’s already moving to the back, and truthfully Webster can’t think of a thing, so he shakes his head no.

“It’s lovely, I wouldn’t want to taint it.” Webster jokes as he walks around the counter to take his proper place in front of the register.

He can see Daisy from here, putting the flowers in lavender and pale yellow tissue paper. She really knows what she’s doing, which has Web regretting that this is the first time he’s been in the store. She finishes up by wrapping white lace around the flowers to keep them all together, and then comes back to showcase the flowers.

“Absolutely beautiful,” Web tells her truthfully as he cradles the flowers in his arm. Purple and yellow, something that seems to fit Lieb to well. He remembers the field of purple wild flowers Easy Company had passed as they were riding on the tanks and nostalgia fills him again. He’s got his wallet out in one hand, waiting for her to ring him up.

“Why thank you,” she tells him as she presses a few thick buttons on the register. It’s an old machine, Web can tell, but she works is masterfully. “Alright, and the discount makes it 12.99!”

Web hands over his twenty and once it’s in her hands he backs away towards the door. “Thank you again, Daisy!”

“Stop by again!” She calls as he exits.

-

Web makes it back to the apartment an hour later, stopping at Hoob’s place before he came back. He had been hoping for some reassurance from his friend when he showed him the bouquet, but Hoob only chuckled with a shake of his head.

“Web, I have to say, this is a whole new level of sappy,” Hoob had told him as he went and pulled out to beers from the fridge.

Web stayed long enough to chat and finish his beer, trying to settle his nerves before he presented the gift to Lieb. He still couldn’t imagine how the other would react. Not yet. Lieb’s something of a wild card, which Web’s always appreciated.

He unlocks their front door, pushing it open with his shoulder. He makes sure to grab his keys and then pushes the door shut behind him with his booted foot. Instantly, he’s hit with the smell of food, something with garlic and butter, that’s for sure.

When Web walks around the corner, he finds Lieb standing in the center of their kitchen in nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants. Web distantly wonders if they’re his, since Lieb’s got them rolled a few times at the waist so they aren’t too short.

Lieb’s in the middle of a yawn as he turns to find Web, but it’s interrupted with a chuckle as he sees the flowers Web’s holding. He takes slow steps forward, his head tilting the side as he smiles knowingly. Web can’t help but admire the way Lieb’s thick hair bounces with the movement.

“Happy anniversary,” Lieb says as he finally comes to stand in front of Web. Languidly, he lifts his arms and wraps them around Web’s neck to bring him in for a kiss. Web’s free hand wraps around Lieb’s waist, finding purchase at the small of his back.

Web kisses back, enjoying the playfulness Lieb always provides. He tries to keep it chaste, but Lieb’s pressing their groins together as he pulls back with a devilish grin. “I’ve got dinner going. Steak, potatoes, and brownies and ice cream for desert.”

Web’s laughing as his fingers dip below the waistband of the sweatpants only to discover Lieb’s not wearing any underwear. The realization causes his brows to dart up, and Lieb picks up on every part. He wiggles is brow at Web in agreement.

“My favorite.” Web finally answers as he recovers. But he manages to pull back just a tad as he showcases the flowers. “And my gift to you.”

“I must say, Web,” Lieb answers as he curls his fingers around the flowers and pulls back. “They’re gorgeous.”

Web chuckles as he watches the other head back into the kitchen. He stands on his tiptoes, reaching up into the cabinet to pull out a vase they’ve had in there since they moved in. It was Web’s mom’s idea. She said everyone needed a vase in their home. He never understood why.

Lieb runs the vase under the faucet, filling it up halfway before sliding the flowers in. Happily, he heads back and dances around Web to reach the table in the dining room. He sets it right in the center proudly.

“They mean something, y’know.” Web answers as he sets his bag down along the wall before coming up to Lieb’s side. He wraps his arm back around Lieb and the other tilts his head over to rest on Web’s shoulder.

“Yeah, what’s that?” Lieb ponders.

“Those white flowers mean “Thee only do I love,”” he answers as he places a kiss to the top of Lieb’s head, “and the purple ones mean lasting affection, because I’m going to love you until the day I die, Joseph Liebgott.”

Lieb’s grinning against him, but then turns to peer up at Web. His smile lingers, which has Web’s heart stuttering. “And those yellow ones?”

“Yellow tulips.” Web answers with a nod. “Those mean “there’s sunshine in your smile.”” As he gives Lieb his answer, his eyes flit back and forth across the other’s face to watch his reaction.

Lieb’s chest rises as he takes in a deep breath, and his eyes fall down to Web’s lips. “You’re a sap.” Lieb finally says after a pause, but that has Web barking out a laugh.

He nods again, leaning down to press a firm kiss to Lieb’s lips. “Says the man that’s cooking me dinner.”

The corner of Lieb’s lips quirk up this time as his eyes flutter open to stare at Web deeply. “No one will ever believe you if you told them.”

“Then it’s just our little secret then.” Web agrees as Lieb begins to pull away and heads back to the food.

“Oh, and there’s another present for you later.” Lieb gives him a wink as he turns around, but before he’s too far Lieb’s hand reaches out and slaps Web’s rear end firmly.

Web’s laughing again as he turns around to watch Lieb tend to the food, his heart swelling with a sense of righteousness. Everything in this moment feels right. He knows that now. He and Lieb are meant to be together, to stay together for as long as they live. It’s worth it, these moments, and Web knows that no matter the fights they have or the arguments, he’ll always be there at Lieb’s side. And he knows Lieb will be there for him.


End file.
